


顔を上げて

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 老梗新用，反正以前没写过，梗巨老。没别的提醒了，爱看就看不看右上叉掉。大概算纯爱。搬运。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 1





	顔を上げて

“所以，你真的有一个可以随意改变样貌的殿堂？”明智吾郎翻手就将手机给怼到来栖晓面前，满脸怀疑。然后他就在另一位愿意告知这一消息的那位面前，点开app，当场往里面输入了来栖晓的名字。

“匹配已成功。”

“什……诶？真的不需要再输入什么别的吗？殿堂不是还得……”明智吾郎不可思议地收回手机，反复确认着app的界面。和其他殿堂时出现的标识一模一样，毫无疑问，那就是通往殿堂的导航。

“都说了我自己能控制我的殿堂。还有，别把你的手机顶得和把枪一样。”来栖晓摸摸刚才被手机顶着的位置，心有余悸地想起在获得新岛冴殿堂记录之后看见的场景，“虽然也不能说有问题，但我还是会有心理阴影的。”

明智吾郎啧啧地瞟了眼来栖晓，有些可惜地说：“……我还以为我终于找到理由联合你的团队将你暴打一顿了，真不给我这个机会啊，joker。”

“侦探还是当好学生天才侦探吧，怪盗团团长的位置不可能让出的。”来栖晓回给明智吾郎一个冰冷的笑容，用言语怼了回去。

“所以？你说这事到底想干什么？”

“带你进去一日游啊。”理所当然地，来栖晓说出了让明智吾郎根本无法理解的话。

“哈？”

……

“在殿堂里什么都能做到，是这个意思吗？”明智吾郎牙酸地看着眼前那位凹着平时自己召唤人格面具时造型的家伙。

怎么，这身行头，就能，被他，搞得这么中二呢？

“好歹是你自己的外表，你也不用抱着这么扭曲的表情吧？”对面那个“明智吾郎”甚至心情颇好地原地转了个圈。

实际上是来栖晓的那位毫无自知之明，或者说这就是他的目的，让明智吾郎由心底产生反感——对着自己的脸，那之类的东西。来栖晓从以前开始就是个恶劣的家伙，明智吾郎对此了然于心，但是，为什么来栖晓会有殿堂？！而且还就当获得了个新玩具一样！甚至把自己换了个外表出现在这里。但是，对，问题在于——

该死，怎么就连声音也是一模一样的啊！

“就算你再怎么说，这也不像是我能干的事吧！啊？你顶着这个样子到底想干什么啊。”

明智吾郎根本没有掩饰自己声音中的颤抖部分，然后开始怀疑起眼前这位怪盗团长带自己进入殿堂的真正目的。不是为了坦白什么，也不是为了将什么秘密交到另一人手上，反而让明智吾郎感受到了一种羊入虎口的危机感——最关键的是，这还是自己送上门的那种。

殿堂就是殿堂主人主宰的地域，眼前的怪盗团leader显然没有对侦探有什么提防之心，明智吾郎身上穿的还是自己原装的那一套校服。但对面站着的那个家伙也故意变成了一样的装扮，与在镜面中看见的微妙地有些不同，并在各种细节上大相径庭。搞了这么一出换装游戏，明智吾郎可不觉得来栖晓脑子里还装着什么正常的东西，并且，他们也不是第一次两人相处了——甚至还处于交往状态——明智吾郎伸手揉揉自己的太阳穴，感觉到了一阵胃痛。

“明智吾郎”开了口，但没有正面回答问题，反而是提起了另一茬看上去关系不大的事：“你应该有看一些女士在网络上对你充满妄想的发言吧？”

“虽然会看一些评论什么的，那种东西真的没仔细看过。”明智吾郎警惕地盯着来栖晓，根本猜不出这到底玩的又是哪一出，但对方挑起的话题并不像与现在的状况毫无联系。

明智吾郎回想起一些玩闹似的网络言论，还是有些控制不住地抽抽嘴角。网络社会，他不会连这种言论自由都去管，管也管不住。

可这和他把自己带进殿堂又有什么关系？

对面那个“明智”有些无奈地耸耸肩，大口叹气，惋惜地摇头：“你那充满厌恶的表情看上去可不像是没看过的样子。好歹对那些女士放尊重点，她们挺喜欢你的。”

“如果你想说的不是那种艾特正主的真人rps的话，我会尊重她们。”明智吾郎还真无法提起什么兴趣，看到了是一回事，接受是另一回事，总是有狂热粉搞出些无法登大雅之堂的东西。而看对方的样子，明显是经历过一段时间的某些言论荼毒，他就毫不犹豫地怼了回去：“请考虑下点进去时我的感受。”

行行好，开屏发现自己的头被p在别人的身材上，强行标一个“假裸照”的东西，还有好事者艾特自己，怎么说都不是令人愉快的经历。

“那你还真是少了一些乐趣。”

顶着明智脸的那位漫不经心地说着，然后突然缩短了两人之间那不足两米的距离，就差将呼吸贴合在一起——假冒的家伙挑起正主的下巴，然后伸出另一只手——然而，被明智吾郎下意识大步后退给躲开了。很明显的失望出现在那张怎么看怎么别扭的脸上，因为被惊吓而导致一瞬间的脊背发凉这点，明智吾郎可没打算原谅来栖晓。

看着自己的脸心动这种东西——

当然这是不可能的。

每天都对着镜子厌恶着自己的脸，甚至因为这样拥有并不能够释怀的童年，不断逼着自己万众瞩目，又因为亲戚见对私生子的恶语相向，而由衷讨厌着这个外表。在厌恶的同时，也不得不感谢母亲的这个皮囊，让他不用和狮童那个家伙长得差不多，自己钻牛角尖的不成熟复仇计划没出上什么大意外。

但也间接导致了大批无辜者的死亡，甚至还险些被殿堂里作为“假象”而存在的幻影杀死，甚至要被人救下直接欠了对方一条命。这样的自己，怎么可能喜欢得起来。

真是可笑——

但是，为什么，刚才真的有点动心了？

心跳在因为意外状况而漏拍之后又像要弥补什么一样开始在胸腔内搏动，被惊吓的后遗症就是反弹上头的火热血流。明智吾郎有些不敢相信——但又不得不接受这个事实，来栖晓确实达到了他想要达成的目的。

那家伙现在挂着一个看上去有些欠揍的笑容，与自己脸上出现的笑容完全不一样，与那些虚假的讨好也不一样，倒是和自己探索殿堂时从后视镜瞥见的有那么点似是而非——这该死的发自内心的笑容。

好吧，是来栖晓赢了。

“算了，”明智吾郎摇摇头，“只要你别顶着这张脸干点什么不该干的。”

“啊，你猜到了啊。”

“哈？！”

明智吾郎目瞪口呆地看着对方说完那句轻飘飘的话之后，就扬起手将校服丢在一边，然后伸手将领带一扯而下——

“淦！来栖晓你不要顶着我的脸脱衣服！”

反应过来的明智吾郎根本来不及阻止对方的动作。上前两步拉对方衣领的样子，反而像是欺身而上在解对方扣子一样。在动作间避开明智吾郎阻拦的家伙顺手就将上衣全部纽扣解开，靠着后退的动作将衣服抢离明智吾郎的手中，然后潇洒地一甩衣服，“啪”地打了个响指——

明智吾郎就眼睁睁地看着原本还好好地躺在地上的衣物消失了。

他这时候才痛心疾首地发现，来栖晓这套动作毫无滞涩，像是排练很久一样。也就是说，这个怪盗团团长、少女眼中的芳心纵火犯，想这茬子事想了很久了，至少将自己的反应猜了个十成九。

“作为怪盗团的leader，你脑子里每天想的就是这种事？”明智吾郎失去了表面上的那一层冷静，气急败坏地质问那个假冒的家伙。

“你又不是第一天失望了。”那个“明智”嘴角挑起，装作善意地提醒着作为侦探来说太循规蹈矩、基本没有什么过激的娱乐生活的那位。

“还有，你看见你自己的脸难道不会觉得……”

“我不是，我没有，来栖晓你给我滚远点！”明智吾郎没等他说完就知道那家伙在想什么。大声斥责回去之后，看着又摆出各种姿势的家伙，补充要求道：“还有！不要tm裸着上身摆那种特摄英雄一样的姿势！”

“严格来说我就换了个头和衣服，脖子以下还是我的原装，腹肌和身高也是原样的。你难道不觉得你看了之后想锻炼出一副一模一样的肌肉吗？”来栖晓收回自己摆出的动作，揪起一边刘海，像是根本没过脑一样说着没什么营养的话。

“滚！你倒是说我去哪里锻炼！”

明智吾郎恨恨地开始解起自己的外套扣子，脱下来拎在手上，准备给来栖晓套上去。没想到那家伙接过衣服又是一个响指，嘴中嘟嚷着不能直接让对方衣服消失太麻烦了之类的话，就地让明智吾郎可用衣物又少上一件。

“啊，也对，侦探王子大人每天不仅仅要完成本身的任务，还要在怪盗团内卧底，还要与新岛冴检事讨论案情，还要上节目，大忙人一个。”

看着明智吾郎翻出的白眼，来栖晓接着他的话调侃他。但明智也不是什么好惹的，再翻一个白眼就怼了回来。

“比不上你，阁楼垃圾，除了怪盗事业什么都不用干，只需要乖乖在学校学习就能获得自由时间，真棒啊？”

“你也不赖。”

“彼此彼此。”

“……啊，你这个扫兴的表情能不能换一换。”

“顶着我的皮的人没资格说这话。”

“那么。”看着那家伙有些得意的笑容，来栖晓报复兴起，就这样用明智吾郎的脸，向着他本人露出了一个夸张到令他胆寒的笑容：“也就是说侦探大人喜欢强制了？”

“首先，我们需要一张床，然后，我们已经有了一个不让我达成目的就出不去的殿堂。”

张目结舌地看着地上凭空出现的床铺，来栖晓满意地看着明智吾郎脸上浮现出的不敢相信地神情，目的明确，没有隐藏。那家伙肯定已经猜到了最终的目的，或者是已经想到了一些不该想的——

“靠，来栖晓，我警告你，离我远点！”

干的漂亮来栖晓，顶着侦探的脸让他看见平时自己忍受的那些扭曲表情，将他吓到跑路，做的真棒。

“不可能的。”

“你别靠近我！”明智吾郎脸上表情风云变幻了一番，然后定格在有些绝望的胆怯上，随后开始慢慢向后退去。直到来栖晓压缩了殿堂空间，让他无处可逃之后，明智吾郎就这样被逼着靠在墙边，因为太在意来栖晓的动静而没有注意周围的状况——被直接绊倒在床上。

既然已经有人诚恳地自己进了锅底，就不要想着还能不被做些什么就回去，老老实实被吃抹干净就好。

被压倒在床上的明智吾郎根本没办法逃跑，因为惊慌甚至发出了变调的尖叫：“你来真的啊！”

“你都已经不可能出去了，还在意这个？”这次，来栖晓没放过明智吾郎，蹭着他的脸颊，就这样顶着虚假的脸吻了上去。

明智吾郎在他凑近时就下意识闭上了眼，根本就不敢睁开眼睛，但还是顺从地接受了这个过于温和的亲吻。明智吾郎喝过咖啡的唇齿间还残留着些许苦涩，但尝起来的味道不算太差。来栖晓挑逗起他口中过分安静的软糯舌头，交换着液体，然后又开始争抢起他有些急促的呼吸，将空气夺走。

伸手开始解开明智吾郎身上仅剩的衬衫，来栖晓将手放进他的胸前，熟练地捻动起他胸前的软粒，直到将两边都玩到立起之后，才结束了这个吻。

“就算这样，你还是变回去吧。”明智吾郎还是不敢直视压在自己身上的那位，伸手挡住自己的眼睛，脸色微红，喘着气说道，“我接受程度高点。”

“行吧，不玩你了。”来栖晓直接变回了自己那张脸，看着明智吾郎气结的样子，笑着用力按了按他胸前的红樱。

“你这家伙！”

诚实地硬了裤裆之后，明智吾郎没好气地反手扒上来栖晓的裤头，赌气似的根本不看他。

我也只是，想让你能接受自己而已。

将即将说出口的话咽回去，来栖晓再次吻上那两片微张着的唇瓣。

算了，有的是时间。


End file.
